The dial type temperature controller is a device, which has an input connected with a temperature sensor converting changes in temperature into electric signals and an output connected with a control object to control according to temperature sensed by the temperature sensor in order to allowing setting operation temperature of a control object at reference temperature by turning the dial, and used for devices throughout the industry, including an injector, a mold, an electric furnace, a thermostat, automatic soldering machine.
The dial type temperature controller of the related art generally has a fixed temperature range that can be changed by the temperature controller itself, such that temperature controllers having temperature ranges, for example, 0 to 100° C., 0 to 200° C., 0 to 400° C., 0 to 600° C. etc., are manufactured for specific uses.
Therefore, users have to replace the temperature controllers with other temperature controllers having desired temperature ranges in order to change the temperature ranges.
Meanwhile, in the dial type temperature controllers of the related art, a product has been proposed, of which the values therein should be changed to correspond to desired temperature ranges and the indication panel should be replaced with another one with temperature graduations corresponding to the changed range, in order to change the temperature range of the product. However, in this case, it is required to disassemble the components of the temperature controller and change the values therein by turning the switch of a selector in order to change the range of the temperature controller.